wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Day in the Life of Jambu
When I Wake (10:00 a.m., precisely) I inch along the branch, trying to look asleep. Mere seconds ago I was, but now I'm not. I don't think so, anyways. So there I was, inching along the branch, when all of a sudden something jumped out at me. I nearly toppled off of the branch and onto the forest floor when a pair of talons gripped my own and bright - if somewhat frightening - green eyes surveyed me from the nearby rain forest. "Hi, Jambu!" "Oh, hi, Liana," I said somewhat grumpily, my normal pink colour flooding over the jade green that had flashed across my talons."What do you want?" I didn't like Liana. She reminded me of this monkey that I saw once. It had grabbed this rotten fruit and chucked it at my head. I mean, Liana doesn't chuck rotten fruit at other dragons...at least, I don't think she does... Liana flashed a cheerful blue and pink at me. "I found this weird fruit in the rain forest," she said in a conspiratory whisper, leaning forwards. I leaned backwards. "It's all blue and prickly." "Then don't eat it," I sniffed. "But Jaaaaaaaaambu," Liana whined, following me along the branch. I wanted to act like I didn't hear her, but I had to, because I have a reputation of being the nicest dragon in the forest. At least, I'm pretty sure I do. I think. "What?" "I want to show it to you." Liana tugged one of my wings, which was now gradually fading into an unpleasant orange colour. "Fine. Fine! Just let go of me." I ripped my wing out of her grasp and grouchily followed her towards the fruit. If I missed suntime for it, Liana owed me. Big time. Like, very big time. Chapter Two (Roughly 10:30) "Are we lost?" "No." "Are we lost now?" "No." "What about now?" "No." "What about...." "I know my way around the rain forest, Jambu," Liana said impatiently, little flickers of red and orange showing along her wings and tail. Maybe I could annoy her so much that she wouldn't want me to show me this stupid fruit. I flicked my tongue impatiently. No, I couldn't do that. I have a reputation. I didn't like this grouchiness that I was feeling at this moment, but I knew that's what would happen if I didn't have my suntime. It was coming nearer and I wanted to sleep. Maybe I could just drift off for a moment... "There it is!" The fruit is blue, and it is prickly. It's about the size of an egg, and it's the most poisonous, ugliest blue that I've ever seen. Liana pushes me towards it and I push her back. "I'm not touching that thing." "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Liana batted her eyelids at me. "No." I push her back. "Fine." She shoved past me and jabbed at the fruit. A burst of juice squirted out at us, covering mostly Liana, as I 'accidentally' hid behind her. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew...." The offending fruit looked smug as it swung back and forth. Work in Progress Tunnel (11:14) "I can't believe that fruit did that!" Liana huffed, flicking her tail back and forth. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeew, I'm all sticky and this day is the worst day ever. I can't believe you showed me that fruit," she continued, poking me with a drenched talon. "You showed it to me," I said, annoyed. "And you're the one who touched it." "Whatever." Liana flicked her tail again, and then she pricked her ears. "What is that?" "That's the tunnel," I said sternly, holding my wing to block her. "Queen Glory says that we can never go in there." "Why not?" "Liana, get back here!" I grabbed her wing. There was no way I was going to let anyone disobey my sister's orders. Even if Liana was the most annoying bunch of scales to walk through the rain forest. She made me feel all roar-y and annoyed and I didn't like it. "I want to see it," she said. "Come on, one little look isn't going to hurt." "Liana, get back here!" Work In ProgressCategory:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Birchfrost22)